Call Me Maybe?
by BelieverinMusic
Summary: So this is my very first story. It's a SakuraxSyaoran paring with a little bit of TomoyoxEriol. Please Review!


Hey! So this is my first story, and hopefully the first to many. Anyways I dont own CCS Clamp does, and depending on how well this story goes. I might write some more. So thanks for reading! :) ~B.I.M.

* * *

"Do I have to go to this party?" I whined. So here I was sitting on a chair while my best friend does my hair and makeup.

"Yes of course you do! It's the end of the year, the last collage party before we all go our separate ways" said Tomoyo my best friend.

Giving up, knowing I can't win this argument I asked "Can we at least listen to some music?"

Tomoyo nodded and quickly turned on the radio, as they started playing Carly Rae Jepsen's song "Call me Maybe?"

_Music starts to play..._

"Soo how was ur date with Eriol?"I asked.

"Great! Last Saturday we went to the movies and saw the Avengers and then had dinner afterwards….." she said while spraying hair spray on my hair. As Tomoyo started talking I thought about what I did that Saturday…

**_I threw a wish in the well_**

**_Don't ask me I'll never tell _**

**_I looked to you as it fell _**

**_and now you're in my way…_**

_Flashback**_

_I was walking around Penguin Park, where I saw the newly made wishing well. With a plaque saying _

_"A wishing well, _

_We thought would be great, _

_But only if, you wish to participate,"_

I sighed as I thought about my wish.

"_I wish that I can find a boyfriend, one that loves and cherish me just like Tomoyo's," I said silently in my head._

_End on Flashback**_

"Sakura? Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo, breaking my train of thought. "What! What" I said.

"We're done and we gotta get to the party" Tomoyo said, as she grabbed my hand and walked out of the front door.

By the time we go there we saw a ton of people, one of which was Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol along with another guy.

**_Your stare was holdin. Ripped Jeans, skin was showing _**

**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**

**_Where do you think you're going, baby?_**

As we came closer I got a closer look at Eriol's friend. I saw that he had messy, amber chestnut hair, and well lean strong body. He was wearing ripped jeans, as I felt the room get hot, I found myself staring at his body. Wondering who he was…

"Sakura, this is Syaoran. Syaoran this is Sakura" said Eriol as he wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist, giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

I looked up just in time to catch his eye, where he said "Hey," giving me a small smile.

I stared into his eyes, seeing that it was a dark color of amber matching his hair perfectly. I felt my cheeks burning up as Tomoyo nudged me.

I came out of my daze and saw everyone stare at me awkwardly, I said "Ohh uh hi what are you guys doing here?" mentally hitting myself for saying something so stupid.

"Uhh Sakura-chan did you forget? We're at a party with Eriol and Syaoran" Tomoyo reminded me grinning deviously at me.

"Oh Yea I knew that" I replied silently wishing for this conversation to end. I looked back to the guy's eyes that I got lost in, and smiled when I saw he was staring back at me.

"We're gonna go dancing, Syaoran take care of Sakura would ya?" said Tomoyo before running off with her boyfriend. Making me yell "Wait! Don't leave..." in the direction they ran off in.

I looked back to see him still looking at me, making me blush I looked down.

Silence fell upon us as the music and everyone else got louder and louder. Breaking the silence I said "So what are you doin here?" looking up but trying not to look into his eyes.

"Oh My idiot cousin Eriol dragged me here, what about you?" said Syaoran looking around at the party.

"Same with me, my cousin dragged me here. So what are you majoring in?" I replied swaying back and forth.

"Business mangement and marketing what about you?" Syaoran said.

"Education"I said proudly as he raised his brow.

"Teachin kids huh?"

I smiled at the thought before saying "Yep, I've always wanted to teach kids, ever since I started collage..."

"It suits you" Syaoran said cutting me off. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to 1 side a bit.

I saw him smile as if amused of what I just said.

He explained "Well just now, when you talked about kids you smiled and it seemed like you have a passion for teaching."

He started to chuckle as I lightly said "Ohh"

Suddenly the music changed from fast and upbeat to a slow song. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand to mine.

I took his hand into mine, as we danced and started to joke around with each other. Slightly teasing each other whenever.

Hours later~~

"I had a really good time thanks for hangin with me while Tomoyo and Eriol ran off to do something else" I said when we walked outside, where it was a full moon, with thousands of stars lighting up the entire sky.

"No problem, I had a great time too." Syaoran replied giving me a devilish smile.

We walked side by side towards my car. I looked up to the sky and said "Wow tonight's really pretty, all of the stars are shining"

He too looked up.

"Yea they are, but not as pretty as you in the moonlight" Syaoran said staring back at me.

I blushed when I heard him compliment me. Before saying Thanks.

We went our separate ways, but not before we hugged each other.

During the Car trip home I smacked my forehead, because I forgot to ask for his number.

Later that night~~ *Sakura's House

My thoughts wondered off to a certain chestnut haired guy, as I changed into my nice warm pajamas.

A green note suddenly fell out, landing at my feet, as I Bent down to pick it up, I read the note...

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but_

_Here's my number: 123-456-7891_

_Call me Maybe?(:_

_~Syaoran_

_P.s. If you're wondering how this got in here, just call me :P _

I stood there smiling like an idiot probably as I read the note over and over. Silently thanking Tomoyo for making me go to the party.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I write more stories, and continue this story or what? Please Review! And the song Call me Maybe, isn't mine, and that number, is obviously fake. Anyways, Don't Forget To Review!


End file.
